Outsider Phase One: Outsider and the wolf
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: Reuploaded, the summary will suck if I try to write it But I'll think of something so for now, read please?


AN: a new story, yay... DAMN PLOT BUNNIES!

and if ya can't tell by the TITLE of the story... its Spice and Wolf. Sometimes I REALLY hate my imagination, but what can ya do. Oh well. Btw this idea isn't an original, I think Brothers In Arms was the first of this type of self insert but I'm not sure. Oh well, HERE WE GO!

P.S. NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND OW (Original World) BELONGS TO ME

P.S.S. I like saying OH WELL

**OUTSIDER**

**PHASE ONE:**

**OUTSIDER AND THE WOLF**

I lifted the 80 pound bag of cement off of the loading truck and with a sigh, walked to the dreaded machine that mixed it. My friend was working to get the damn thing running, and by working I mean hitting the thing with a wrench, yeah, he watched way to many of those movies. I reached the mixer and put the bag on top where the entrance was and proceeded to break the paper and plastic with my knife.

My name is Maxwell, some people call me Max, and some call me Sumo as a joke. Since I graduated and didn't know what to do with my self I just snatched the first job available, it just happened to be construction, funny considering since I was little the only jobs I did was Construction work. Go with the flow I guess, anyways, moving on we also have the fact that I love watching anime. No, I'm not an otaku... well maybe a closet otaku I guess. I'll watch anything if it's interesting or appealing enough, just don't make me watch those ridiculous Magical school girl animes, seriously the fetishes nowadays. I'm 18 at the moment, and live at my grandparents home, and that's about it actually.

Jake finally got the grandpa cement mixer running and from there boring work happened. At the end of the day I walked home, which was about five blocks away, I'd drive but considering that I don't have a drivers license and hate vehicles in general, walking wasn't bad. 30 minutes later I arrived at my home and went through the door, what was next was the usual 'how was work', or something close to that. After dinner I went to my room and turned on my 360 and put AVP in the disk trey. And so the holiday was spent playing video games and watching anime... or not.

Usually when you wake up in the morning you expect to see the familiar walls of your room, not white surroundings with just you and your bed. I stared blankly at the white. "isn't the void supposed to be black if I'm going to be summoned to another realm?" I asked no one in particular as I looked around. "That would be true, if this were a summoning" a voice spoke behind me. Now let me just say this, usually when you get pulled from your world, into the unknown, and spoken to by one of the hottest Aliens you've ever seen, you'd freak the hell out right? Me? I just stand there in my pajamas staring and my head at an angle, must have been all of the animes I've watched.

Me and the alien have a staring contest for about 10 minutes, during those minutes I look over her? I'm probably sure its female, a males chest isn't that big, by big I mean sun goddess from dark souls big but that's probably exaggeration, ANY ways. She also had black hair about ankle length 'take that Konata!' and blue eyes. Her beauty would make every female movie actor in HISTORY weep cause they weren't that beautiful. She even tops my imaginary friend! The woman also had feminine clothes and judging by her voice she is a woman, I would say girl but I feel insulting if I do. MY GOD! my male hormones are going into a terminator like rampage right now so that's why my mouth is hanging and I can't speak, I do believe that a certain part of my body is waking up...

The woman smiles a little bit, which makes me cock my head like a rooster even more. "thank you for the praise young one, but I didn't bring you here to admire my features unfortunately" her smile got bigger 'how is that possible?' She gestured to a table with two chairs 'how did that get there?' I sat down almost immediately before her and then something clicked in my head, 'She can read minds huh?' I take a deep breath and don't freak out over the mind reading alien, while the mystery woman sat down opposite to me. "Okaaaay, first question, why?" I say rather bluntly.

"you are here to do what we can't, mend the worlds that have been shattered, realities are blending together and my kind are stuck here, unable to fix the tear that caused this. We needed someone who knew the worlds and realities and could find and fix what went wrong because they could see the abnormality in it. we... chose you because you were different than the rest, you didn't care like the others I've seen to be in the other worlds you call anime, games, and movies, they seemed obsessed, and we did not believe that would work."

I think it over before answering "so you need someone who can fix the worlds without getting attached to them, I get it, and you are basically tied to this place so you can't go there to fix it your self" I close my eyes and think about the implications of the whole thing before opening them and smiling. "Count me in, this is a once in a lifetime life changer and how can I refuse if its this serious and dangerous." the woman smiled and nodded, "my brothers and sisters thank you and to be sure your world isn't changed by your disappearance we will stop the flow of time and keep it still as you are restoring the worlds.

you will be allowed to bring one weapon of your choice to fight the beings you may encounter and one weapon to blend in with the world you are saving." she gets up and raises her hand towards me "the first word to be mended is the one known as spice and wolf, you will enter the first town and find Lawrence, there your journey will begin and I will watch over you."

I nod "as I travel with them I have to look for the world disturbance and fix it?" she nodded "OK then, my weapon will be the M41A/2 Pulse Rifle and a steel long sword" "very well, it will take about 5 minutes for the door to open and when you arrive you will receive your weapons, now for your armor." I looked at her confused until I was covered in light, when it died down I found my self in a new garb. A light leather armor top with some light metal reinforcement with a left elbow guard and a hood, dark reinforced leather pants with metal knee guards.

on the shoulder, a symbol, a shield that held the words 'covered in darkness only we shall see the light,' it looked to be a guild mark but I could be wrong. Finally were metal reinforced leather boots. I did the warm up move boxers do and turned behind to to what appeared as a door "you weren't kidding when you said a door huh?" "no I wasn't" she replied as we walked to it. I breathed deeply, when I got home I never thought I'd get transported to another dimension and then agreeing to what amounts to 'Kingdom hearts' world savior, all before going out to save said worlds with little to no thoughts on the whole thing, well my life has gotten pretty damn interesting, and I blame the Anime for my lack of for thought.

AN: Completely redone, sex scene taken out, didn't make sense, I think my hormones and other things were thinking for me when I wrote this, oh well, hear it is.


End file.
